


A Moments Notice

by Ima_Frootsnak



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Everyone Is Cool With Eachother, F/F, Hunter Is Oblivious To His Feelings, I Know Nothing About Dance/Competitive Dance So Please Bear With Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Most Relationships Are Minor But They're Still There, Tags May Change, The Cat Is Pretty Cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Frootsnak/pseuds/Ima_Frootsnak
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HOLDHunter is a competitive dancer and his partner just bailed on him right before a competition, but he's promised a new partner by the next morning.  So now he just waits.Sebastian just moved to New York from Paris for college and to pursue better dance opportunities.  His roommate Blaine helps him get set up at a studio and on his first day he's assigned to be some guys partner for a competition.----------Basically just Hunter getting a new dance partner (Sebastian) and the two of them rehearse their routine and perform.  Of course shenanigans ensue and they end up falling in love. (But not after Hunter denies his feelings for Sebastian)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 16





	A Moments Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other work, I promise. I just had this idea sitting around and I thought it would be fun. I have very limited knowledge about competitive dancing and just dancing in general so most of the information and stuff is from google.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story anyway. Have a great day and stay safe. :)

_(This is what I imagine when I talk about the dance studio in this story)_

Early morning practices are perfect. Nobody around to bother you, the sun rising and the natural light streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows, watching the city come to life and the music drowning everything out.

Most people chose evening to night practices but Hunter would much rather have his early morning practices. His partner Kitty was supposed to show up to this practice but it's been 20 minutes since his set start time and she's still not here. He's just stretching so he hasn't started yet but in 5 minutes if she doesn't show he's gonna go on without her.

"Hello?" A timid voice says from the doorway.

Hunter turns around and takes an earbud out of his ear, standing in the doorway is Marley. She started dancing at the studio the same time he did so they know each other from training camps and stuff. She's a pretty quiet and shy girl, from what he knows but she's also one of the best tap dancers the studio has. Minutes later she's still standing in the doorway, looking as if she wants to ask a question but she's hesitating.

"Can I help you with anything?" Hunter asks.

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering if this studio was being used. I knew you're supposed to be practicing with Kitty but she's not here and I just thought maybe-" Marley rambles

"Yeah, you can practice in here." Hunter answers.

"Thanks." Marley says before walking into the studio.

When she begins dancing Hunter watches her for a little while. She's good, really good. If he wasn't already dancing with Kitty he would've danced with Marley. She's a fast learner and her talent can match his.

"So, you and Kitty, huh?" Marley asks as she finishes off her simple tap warm-up.

"Oh, aha, no. We're just dance partners for this competition." Hunter laughs.

"Okay, if you say so." Marley replies with a small smile.

After that they continued doing their own thing for awhile until they both heard a door opening and two voices. One laughing and one talking, turning to look in the direction of the voices reveals Jake and Kitty. They continued walking and talking, well into the time it took for them to get ready and get into the studio Hunter and Marley are currently in.

Walking in after them with an apologetic look on her face, directed at Hunter, is Kayla. Hunter already knows what she's going to say or at least he thinks he does but regardless he doesn't show it.

When Kayla gets into the studio where all four of them are she goes around to each of them to hand them a paper and have a short conversation with them. Except when she approaches Hunter she pulls him aside and into the hallway.

Hunter likes Kayla. She's pretty, funny, sweet and generally a cool girl but they stand strictly as friends because it would set a bad impression to date your assistant youth dance instructor. The only reason she was hired was because she was the same age as everyone that danced at the studio and she was really good at tap and ballet. The coach also thought getting someone the same age as the students to teach and instruct them would make them better; it was something to do with social pressure and the pressure to win.

"Hunter, I don't know how to tell you this but I think you might already know." Kayla said, giving him that same looks as earlier.

"What is it?" Hunter asked, nervously.

"Kitty has left you as your partner and she'll be dancing with Jake for the competition." Kayla says apologetically.

"Oh. Wait, does this mean I'm disqualified or do I get a new partner." Hunter asked.

"I'm finding you a new partner. Come back tomorrow 5:45am and then I'll have further information." Kayla replied.

"What if I don't need a new partner." Hunter stated.

"If you make it to the regional competition you'll be competing in partner ballet. Partner meaning two people." Kayla explained with a sigh.

"Yeah, okay."

"Now go home for the rest of the day. I can tell you've been here early and this new partner thing is already stressing you out." Kayla said as she handed him a piece of paper and patted him on the back.

Walking back into the studio to grab his stuff he noticed how close Kitty and Jake seemed. Thinking about, Jake is better than he ever will be. He grabs his stuff and leaves.

**—————————**

After going back to his apartment and changing Hunter decides to go a café for a drink and some breakfast. He orders a coffee and a bagel and he's reading something on his phone about one of his classes.

"Clarington."

The voice is demanding with a hint of mischief. Looking up from his phone Hunter sees Santana. She was in one of his business management classes and he knew that she was really good at that class. He also knew she danced just as competitively as he did but she was at a different studio.

"Santana, hi." Hunter replied.

"So how did it go? Asking out that blonde chick, what was her name? Kathy?" Santana asked as she sat down in the chair opposite to Hunter.

"Her name is Kitty and I didn't ask her out. She left me for another guy. I guess he was just better for her and a better dancer." Hunter replied, looking down to the table.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. You're an attractive guy and plus you're bi, right? Have you ever thought about dating a guy before?" Santana said.

"No not really, but if the right guy came along, sure." Hunter said with a shrug.

"See, there we go. Hey, wanna go out for drinks tonight with Brittany and I and a couple of her friends from our studio. There won't be any hard feelings, the competition line up hasn't been posted yet so no one knows who's going to the regional competition." Santana explained.

"Yeah, sure I'll go." Hunter replied.

"Perfect. Britt and I will pick you up at 7:00pm. See you then."

Just like that Santana was gone. Hunter soon finished his drink and then decided to go back to his apartment.

**——————————**

Upon entering his apartment Hunter nearly tripped over Mr. Puss. The fluffy white cat had been laying right in front of the apartment door, soaking up some sun.

"God, you nearly killed me." Hunter said as he bent down to pick up the cat, in question.

Carrying Mr. Puss in his arms, Hunter walked over to the couch and sat down before turning on the TV and watching a couple movies. When he finished his third movie it was about 5:00pm, so Hunter decided to shower and get dressed for when Santana picked him up.

Like she has promised Santana picked him up at 7:00pm on the dot. The car ride to the bar was far from silent and Brittany was asking questions about him the whole ride. Brittany was very sweet and lovable and every time they hang put Hunter can see the reasons why Santana fell in love with her. Also from the videos he's seen online the two girls are very good dancers.

When they arrive at the bar there are two guys waiting outside. One of them is tall and skinny with Blonde hair and the other is shorter with dark brown, almost black hair.

"Nick, Jeff I'd like you both to meet Hunter. He's in my business management class and he also dances." Santana says as she vaguely waves her hand at both of them.

"I've never seen you around before, you don't dance at our studio do you?" The blonde guy asks.

"No, I don't." Hunter replied nervously.

Approaching competition season made everyone bitter. They all wanted the same thing and if you weren't form the same studio you were treated very badly. These two guys though didn't seem to care.

"Wait, you dance with Mike and Sam right?" The dark haired guy asked.

"Yeah." Hunter replied.

"Oh okay, that's cool. My name's Nick and this is my boyfriend Jeff." The dark haired boy, Nick said as he shook Hunter's hand.

Nick, Jeff and Hunter chatted for a little while and soon enough all of them made it inside the bar.

They drank and danced and talked and laughed. Much later on in the night Hunter checked his phone and noticed the late time.

_2:45am._

"Hey, Santana I'm gonna head out. I forgot I have to be at the studio early tomorrow. I had a great time. We should do it again soon." Hunter yelled over the music.

Santana hugged him and after he grabbed his jacket and called a cab. When he got back to his apartment he didn't bother changing or anything. So he just went straight to bed.


End file.
